dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lois Lane
Image:Lois Lane e-1 2.JPG| Image:Lois Lane 04.jpg| Image:Superwoman e2 jla 108.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:2430-lois-lane 400.jpg| Image:Bizarro Lois.JPG| Image:Bizarro Lois II.jpg| | SeeAlso = For Lois Lane comics: Image:Lois_Lane_001.jpg| Image:Lois Lane v.2 1.jpg| Image:Superman - Lois Lane 1.jpg| | Minor = }} Publication History As the audience for comic books began gravitating towards young boys in the mid-to-late 1950s, the Superman stories shifted in focus more toward science fiction-inspired plots involving aliens, fantasy creatures and bizarre, often contrived, plots. Lois's main interests in various late 1950s and 1960s stories became vying with her rival Lana Lang for Superman's affections, attempting to prove Clark Kent and Superman were one and the same, and tricking or otherwise forcing Superman into marriage. This change in Lois' personality from her earlier 1940s self might also be a result of American society's attitudes toward women and their societal roles in the 1950s. Lois became more and more popular during this decade, and after a one-shot story in 1957 in DC's title Showcase, Lois was given her own comic, titled Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane. Most of the stories in this title placed a greater emphasis on Lois' romance with Superman, and were drawn by DC comic artist Kurt Schaffenberger; indeed, Schaffenberger's rendition of Lois became cited by many as the "definitive" version of Lois, and he was often asked to redraw Superman comic artist Curt Swan's renditions of Lois and Lana by Superman comic editor Mort Weisinger. By the end of the 1960s, as attitudes toward women's role in American society began to change, Lois did as well. 1970s stories featuring Lois depicted her as being fully capable of taking care of herself, engaged in more solo adventures without Superman being involved, and her being much less interested in things such as discovering Superman's secret identity. For example, in her solo stories in Superman Family (an anthology title started in the mid-1970s from the merging/cancellation of several previous titles, including Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane and Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen), Lois regularly battled criminals in her investigations and defeated them with quick wits and considerable skill in martial arts. After the 1985-1986 miniseries Crisis on Infinite Earths, writer and artist John Byrne was hired to revise the Superman comics, thus eliminating the Silver Age version of Lois from continuity; before this happened, a final non-canonical "imaginary story" was written by writer Alan Moore, meant as a send-off for the "pre-Crisis" versions of the characters, including Lois. * ''Adventure Comics'' #128 is the earliest chronological appearance of the Earth-One Lois Lane. Although the issue was published during the Golden Age era, the story is exclusive to the continuity of the Pre-Crisis Silver Age timeline. It can be argued that unless otherwise stated, all appearances made by Lois Lane between May of 1948 and September of 1986 are germane to the Earth-One Lois. * Throughout her career, Lois Lane has assumed various code-names and alternate identities, a few of which would include: Batwoman, Elastic-Lass, Power-Girl, Super-Girl and Superwoman. These alter egos are not to be confused with the characters known as Batwoman, Elasti-Girl, Power Girl, Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) and Superwoman (Kristin Wells). Alternate Media As early as 1940, many people have contributed their voice or acting talents to the character of Lois Lane. *In the 1941 Fleisher Studios animated serials, The Adventures of Superman, actress Joan Alexander lent her voice to the role of Lois Lane. Lois functioned primarily as a plot device, as she was often the victim du jour of various mad scientists seeking to stake their claim on the world by kidnapping the Daily Planet's star reporter. Invariably, Superman would swoop in, rescue Lois, nab the villain and save the day. * In 1948, Noel Neill became the first actress to play the part of Lois Lane on screen. She initially starred opposite Kirky Alyn's formidable Man of Steel, in the Superman Saturday morning serials, and later reprised the role in season two of The Adventures of Superman opposite George Reeves. Noell also made a cameo appearance in the 1978 Superman movie as Lois Lane's mother, Ella. Noell has the distinction of not only playing the role of Lois Lane longer than any other actress, but also of being the only actress to play the part for two separate programs. Noel Neill made a cameo role in the 2006 feature film, Superman Returns as dying heiress Gertrude Vanderworth. She also appears as a guest speaker on the bonus features for the Adventures of Superman Season 2 DVD box-set. She has been heralded as the "First Lady of Metropolis" by the residents of Metropolis, IL as she frequently makes guests appearances there for the annual Superman Festival. * Phyllis Coates played Lois Lane on The Adventures of Superman from 1952 until 1953. After leaving the program, the part was handed over to Lane veteren Noel Neill, as mentioned above. Although Coates was never endeared towards the role, she paid homage to the character by guest-starring as Lois Lane's mother on an episode of of the 1993 series, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. * In 1966, Filmation produced The New Adventures of Superman an animated series by Filmation. Janet Waldo lent her voice to the role of Lois Lane. This version of Lois also made occasional appearances on the 1973 animated series SuperFriends. Like previous incarnations, this version of Lois became the target of many nefarious villains who would abduct her in the hopes of manipulating Superman. On the Superfriends, it was not uncommon for villains such as the Cheetah to disguise themselves as Lois in order to bait the heroes into a trap. * Arguably, the most famous thespian to wield a press pass is Margot Kidder. Margot brought a more aloof presence to the role of Lois Lane, starring in four feature-length films including, Superman, Superman II, Superman III and Superman IV: The Quest for Peace. Richard Donner, director of the first film, stated she literally tripped through the door for her audition. Kidder's Lane distinguished herself from the others before, as hers was the only version of Lois Lane that smokes (despite admonishment from Superman) until the character was introduced in the fourth season of Smallville and Kate Bosworth took the position in Superman Returns (in both instances, she was trying to kick the habit). Margot Kidder returned to the franchise in 2004 making several guest appearances on the WB series Smallville playing a character named Bridgette Crosby. She was slated for more appearances on the show, but the deal fell through and the character was killed off. * Actress Ginny McSwain provided the voice for Lois Lane in the 1988 Superman animated series by Ruby-Spears Productions. There was little distinction between this version of Lois and the one that appeared on The New Adventures of Superman. * In 1993, actress Teri Hatcher played the part of Lois Lane in the live-action television series, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. The series focused less on action and heroism, and more on the budding relationship between Clark Kent and Lois Lane, allowing Hatcher's character to develop in ways that previous incarnations of the character never did. Hatcher received critical acclaim for her role, which was regarded by dedicated fans and critics alike as one of the most likable and memorable adaptations of the character. In addition, the show was lauded for the chemistry between Hatcher and Cain. * In 1996 a new Superman animated series aired on the WB network. Cut from the same cloth as the Batman animated series, this program featured veteran voice actress Dana Delany in the role of Lois Lane. Delany has also provided her voice talents to characters in the afore mentioned Batman series, as well as the alternate future series, Batman Beyond. This version of the character was the first to nickname Clark Kent as "Smallville," something so popularly received that it was incorporated into both the comic book and Smallville by their respective Lois Lanes. * In recent years, a younger Lois Lane has become a recurring character on the live-action WB series, Smallville, starting in the fourth season. Erica Durance plays the part of the irascible Lois and enjoys nothing more than needling teenage Clark Kent into fits of nervousness. This version of Lois is a great departure from previous incarnations as initially she has no desire at all to pursue a field in journalism. Further, she is also the only version of Lois Lane who has not invariably fallen in love with Smallville's favorite son - Clark Kent. Ironically however, she did enjoy a brief romance with a blonde-haired swimmer named Arthur Curry. In the realm of comics, Arthur is more popularly known by the alias, Aquaman. In fact, Lois and Clark have an almost sibling like style of rivalry, but the show makes many tongue-in-cheek allusions to their eventual romance. She is also the cousin of the character Chloe Sullivan. In recent episodes of the series, Lois has begun to show an interest in journalism, although she has begun by writing bits for tabloid newspapers. * In 2006, actress Kate Bosworth continued the groundwork set forth by Margot Kidder by re-imagining the role for the film Superman Returns. Bosworth's Lane distinguishes herself from past efforts as she is the only version of Lois who has a child. Following the trend established by Kidder, this Lois also smokes (though like Erica Durance's character, is "trying" to quit). She was also in a prolonged engagement with a new character, Jason White, the nephew of Perry White and an editor at the Daily Planet.